jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopsalot/Gallery
Images from Games K94 Garden.gif|Hopsalot's Garden in JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Help what are those.png|Hopsalot and Frankie's cameo in JumpStart 2nd Grade Kr hopsalot home 1.png|Hopsalot outside of his burrow, from JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners Kr hopsalot home 2.png|Hopsalot in his burrow (JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners) DANCE.png|Hopsalot dancing (JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners) K98 hops.png|Hopsalot in JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) K98 hops closeup.png|A closeup of Hopsalot (JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)) K98 hops violin crop.png|Hopsalot playing the violin (JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)) K-new garden.png|Hopsalot's garden (JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)) Smarttools_hopsalot.png|Hopsalot's appearance on the SmartTools Toolbar jsmusic hops closeup.png|Hopsalot in JumpStart Music kmath hops intro.png|A closeup of Hopsalot from JumpStart Math for Kindergartners abcs hops cecil printables.png|Printable image set for Hopsalot and Cecil, from JumpStart ABC's ATWK California.png|Hopsalot in California, from JumpStart Around the World ATWK NewYork.png|Hopsalot in New York, from JumpStart Around the World ATWK Brazil.png|Hopsalot with the frogs in Brazil, from JumpStart Around the World Art hopsalot game.png|Hopsalot's Invention Tent, from JumpStart Artist Ex hopsalot headdress.png|Hopsalot with headdresses, from JumpStart Explorers adk hopsalot kart.png|Hopsalot's kart in JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Drinking game.png|Hopsalot drinking soda, from JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Hopsalot 1.png|Hopsalot standing Hopsalot 2.png|Hopsalot whistling Hopsalot 4.png|Hopsalot with a pinwheel Ad1 hopsalot game.png|Hopsalot's Bridge Builder, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Ad1 hops track.png|Hopsalot's track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade 2ad hopsalot plan.png|Hopsalot sharing a design for an invention in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Ad1a frakie hops race.png|Hopsalot and Frankie winning a race Hops paper.png|Hopsalot with a sheet of paper and a pencil Hops arms out.png|Hopsalot with arms out Hops point.png|Hopsalot pointing Kisha hops birdhouse.png|Hopsalot and Kisha making a birdhouse petp hops.png|Hopsalot in JumpStart World Pet Playground Hops house 3dvw.png|Hopsalot's house in World of JumpStart jsonline hops storyland.png|Hopsalot as a kindergartner at StoryLand in World of JumpStart, from 2015 gardendefense tutorial cutscene.png|Hopsalot and ZuZu Petals in the Garden Defense activity in World of JumpStart JSActivityStill3.png|Hopsalot and Eleanor picking up trash on the beach 02.png|Hopsalot and Pierre tiptoeing away from a dog jsa-pre-hops-book.png|Hopsalot in a storybook from JumpStart Academy Preschool Images from Videos Hops on the bus.png|Hopsalot in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? wdtbs hopsalot.png|A closeup of Hopsalot in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Promotional Artwork/Official Character Artwork Hopsalot 1994.GIF|Artwork of Hopsalot for JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Hopsalot K98 artwork.png|Artwork of Hopsalot for JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Jskmath_wb_hopsalot.png|An illustration of Hopsalot from the JumpStart Math for Kindergartners workbook jskmath wb hopsalot 2.png|An illustration of Hopsalot from the JumpStart Math for Kindergartners workbook km-jp-hops-art.png|Japanese promotional artwork of Hopsalot for JumpStart Math for Kindergartners hops-jp-icon.gif|Japanese promotional artwork of Hopsalot for JumpStart Music Jsw jsv atw hopsken.jpg|Hopsalot driving a jeep (JumpStart Around the World promotional image) jmail hops icon.png|Hopsalot on an icon, from J*Mail hopsalot-house.gif|Hopsalot's house hops workbook img.png|An image of Hopsalot from a Scholastic JumpStart workbook HopsScoot.jpg|Hopsalot's scooter, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade's digital manual Hopsalot.jpg|Hopsalot thinking, from the JumpStart Advanced series digital manuals Hops French UK.png|Miscolored artwork of Advanced era Hopsalot from the box art of JumpAhead French Jumpstart world hopsalot profile.png|A profile for Hopsalot from a JumpStart World promotion Kisha hops snowmobile.png|Hopsalot and Kisha riding in a snowmobile HopsWallpaperWide.jpg|Hopsalot as a kindergartner on a JumpStart wallpaper JumpStart World trio.png|Hopsalot with Frankie and Eleanor Hops remote.png|Hopsalot with a remote Other Workbook hopsalot head.png|Headshot of Hopsalot from the JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) printable workbook Assessment hops.png|Hopsalot in the JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Assessment Test Hops yawn.png|Hopsalot yawning (idle animation from the JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Assessment Test) Briarpatch puzzle hopsalot.png|Hopsalot in one of the JumpStart jigsaw puzzles Videos JumpStart Around the World - Hopsalot introduction JumpStart Around the World (kindergarten) - China clip|Hopsalot in China, from JumpStart Around the World Category:Gallery pages